1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to transient voltage protection devices, and more particularly to in-circuit testing of transient voltage protection devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical systems commonly include transient voltage suppression (TVS) devices to protect electronic circuits from damage due to externally induced voltage transients. TVS devices are generally selected such that the do not conduct under normal operating conditions, and conduct when the voltage on the TVS device exceeds a turn-on voltage for the TVS device. The turn-on voltage of the TVS device is typically selected such that it is below the voltage rating of the electronic circuit protected by the TVS device. Some TVS devices may become unreliable during service by developing an open circuit or short circuit condition. This potentially reduces the protection ordinarily afforded by such TVS devices, and can leave the electronic circuit unprotected from voltage transients. While short circuits can sometimes be identified through observation of the protected electronic circuit, open circuit conditions can be more challenging to identify and correct. In some circumstances an open circuit condition in a TVS device may remain latent until the electronic circuit exhibits aberrant performance as a result of experiencing a voltage transient.
Such conventional methods and systems for protecting sensitive components within circuitry have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved transient overvoltage protection systems that allow for improved protection device reliability. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.